


Foresight

by muniatregia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Hotline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muniatregia/pseuds/muniatregia
Summary: Marcel Brand, a teenager working at a psychic hotline to save up money for college, is exasperated as his actual psychic abilities get him involved in the troubles of the people who call him.





	Foresight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagged graphic for the implied murder of a woman by her husband- don't read if domestic violence will upset you.

“Hello. Here at TelePsychics, we appreciate your call.”  
“I’m just worried that my husband may be cheating on me…”  
Marcel scanned the screen in front of him, checking the facebook wall associated with the number that called. “Ah, yes… Mark has been staying out a little too late, hasn’t he?”  
The woman’s breath caught, her gasp staticky over the phone.  
“Oh, you knew his name! Mary told me you were scammers but I knew trying a call wouldn't hurt, my friend Sarah recommended you people to me and I've always trusted her...” The woman- Heather Ramsey-Clark, according to her facebook profile- rambled on, seemingly unaware of the timer ticking up the minutes and automatically charging her phone bill as Marcel occasionally responded vaguely, encouraging her to speak about her problems and her personal life.

17 minutes in, it started. Marcel’s perpetual headache worsened, intensifying until he had to close his eyes, clutching at his hair and recoiling into himself. In his mind’s eye, he saw Heather Clark, the woman on the other end of the line. She didn’t look like her profile picture anymore- stress lines marred her face, and hints of grey flecked her hair- she’d aged. She looked worried as she spoke into the phone, clutching the TelePsychics advertisement, and Marcel realized she must be speaking to him- this vision was going to be realized soon. Suddenly, the woman looked up at him and Marcel froze- _was this one of the visions where he took the role of someone else, looking through their eyes as they commit some atrocity?_ \- but no, the woman was looking through him. Marcel turned -- in this vision he seemed to be free to look around-- and what he saw chilled him to the bone. The husband - Mark, if he recalls correctly- had barged through the door. His speech was muddled, like Marcel was underwater - this vision wasn’t exactly crystal-clear -- but the anger in his tone was obvious. Marcel looked down at Mark’s hands, at the claw hammer he held in a vice-grip, and he knew he had to warn Heather. Marcel grabbed a handful of his own hair and yanked, willing himself to wake up until he heard Heather scream, the stench of blood filling his lungs as the vision began to flicker and turn red. Before the vision faded Marcel looked around frantically -- _can't lose the vision not yet not yet not yet not yet_ \-- until he saw it. A clock on the wall. 11:45. He had 16 minutes to save this woman's life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress and will be updated sporadically. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
